PROJECT: EVOLUTION'
by BlackDragon2
Summary: Inside a massive underground facility, one little girl prays for a miracle. A miracle that will stop a new threat from ever seeing the light of day.


RESIDENT EVIL  
  
'PROJECT: EVOLUTION'  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
*****  
  
  
'Excert from the diary of George Trevor'  
  
September 17th, 1967  
A man named Spencer has hired me to build a mansion in the outskirts  
of Raccoon city. I've only been here a short while, and yet he has  
asked of me to do a project that could very well take up at least  
five years, at a minimum. I will work on the rough design tonight  
and have it handed to him at the end of the week.  
  
  
January 12th, 1968  
The mansion was completed much more quickly than I had ever anticipated.  
But thre is something that disturbes me. I was inspecting the garden  
house, when I spotted an odd formation behind the garden waterfall.  
I went to investigate and came upon a ladder, leading into some  
underground pathways! That was not included in my designs! What's  
more, I swear I heard a moan inside. It scared me half to death.  
When I confronted Spencer about this, he nearly bit my head off.  
He claims I have no business in there, and that I should never go or   
mention this to anyone. What is going on here?  
  
  
January 15th, 1968  
In light of the eerie events around here, I sent my wife and daughter  
away back home, but I have made several attempts to contact them, but  
to no avail. I am starting to fear something may have happened to them...  
I will leave soon myself...  
It is night, and I fear for my life. I've been chased by men, who won't  
let me leave. I've had to hide in the underground cellars, and the moaning  
seems to get louder and louder. I doubt I will leave this place alive.  
I can only hope my beloved family is alive somewhere, although I have   
to doubt that as well. I have already found my tombstone in this place;  
without a doubt Spencer is behind all this. And what is this Umbrella?  
That doesn't matter now. My dear Jessica... soon, soon I will be in  
paradise with you...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
-Hunk's Report-  
  
Chairmen of Umbrella Inc.  
  
Our SWAT team has been successful in retrieving the G-virus sample,  
but we have sustained heavy losses due to the release of the BIO-weapon  
in the city of Raccoon. Why was I not informed of this? Our team  
is down to only three members, myself included.  
  
Regarding the Ashfords';  
  
It is unclear; the motives for Alfred's abberant behavior. As of yet,  
we await orders to commence a clean-up of the facility, for as I'm  
sure you're already aware, the press has been tipped off, and are  
making preparations for investigating.  
  
Regarding the T-VERONICA virus;  
  
Although it was difficult, we were able to recuperate a small amount  
of research from the Antartic facility, as prior to your orders.  
The sample is obtain, and should be in your hands by the time you read this  
report. However, the entire facility has been destroyed, along with  
Veronica herself, which was our main objective. We encountered the   
rouge operative: Albert Wesker, but were unable to eliminate him,  
as he has become more skilled than expected.  
  
Regarding S.T.A.R.S.;  
  
As prior to your orders, Barry Burton is still being closely watched.  
He appears to be in denial of the situation, save for his attempt  
of saving Jill Valentine a few months back, along with a clean-up/maintenance  
worker whom we have identified under the name of Carlos. Claire and Chris  
Redfield are being monitored around the clock. Rebbeca Chambers is   
currently being investigated for future assesments. Leon Kennedy  
remains under government custody.   
  
Regarding 'PROJECT: EVOLUTION';  
  
As per to your instructions, we have moved all research materials to the   
underground facilities outside of Nebraska. We shall begin operations  
at full within the week.   
  
Regarding the Birkins;  
  
William and Annette Birkin are both exterminated, per the Raccoon city  
incident. Sherry Birkin has been retrieved from the government's custody  
and will be transported to the underground facilities at once to commence  
research.  
  
  
  
End of Prologue  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Set After Code: Veronica, and before Resident Evil 4. George Trevor's  
notes are from the small book: The truth of Biohazard, which was  
given when the first Biohazard came out. I have it^_^.  
  
  
-----  
Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil/Biohazard. This work is not to  
be used other than entertainment purposes. 


End file.
